Darkness that Loves
by Kumoru Hayabusa
Summary: I STOPPED THIS STORY! I'm just doing this story to throw in my oc. I fully support BL. Mizuki is a shin! There's some desire in Shirogane and Mizuki's relationship. And who's decided to stop by to play?
1. Enter: Nikaido Mizuki?

Darkness That Loves

By: Alex Mongiat

It had all changed when he came along. This man, no, not man, shin, came to me, and my entire life was twisted around, much to his seeming pleasure. He just walked up to me one day, him and his inhumanly long white hair, his ice blue eyes, his mysterious smile, and turned me into something else without any explanation. The only thing he ever really told me was what he was, and that I should believe in him.

Well Shirogane, I did, and now I'm dead.

________________________________________________________________________

1 year later at Kiriha High school

Nikaido Mizuki walked through the gates, nervous and slightly unprepared. She was new here, her first day, and yet everyone knew her. 'Akira's sister', that's all she's called as she passes other people by. She didn't even look anything like him! She had blonde hair and boobs! *sigh* Well, this is going to be fun.

(Mizu's P.O.V.)

I made my way over to the homeroom class I was assigned. I straightened, put on an indifferent mask, and walked in. As soon as the door opened, all eyes were on me. Two people in the back were staring blatantly at me with curiosity and slight sadness. The teacher looked at the class.

"Everyone, this is Nikaido Mizuki. Please be welcoming to her. Alright, you can sit at the window seat in front of Kengo. Kengo, please raise your hand." One of the people that were staring at me in the back raised his hand. I walked over, indifference dripping from every move I made as I took a seat, resting my head on my hand and turning to look out the window. I could feel myself getting scrutinized by every member of the class.

Class went by unbearably slow, so as soon as the bell rang for lunch break, I was the first one out the door. Thinking, I went up to the roof, knowing that it's usually free of people. Treading up the stairs, I opened the door, only to find that Kengo guy getting beaten with a kendo sword by a demonic brunette. I quickly turned around, ready to bolt, when the boy called out.

"Hey, wait! You're….Akira's sister, aren't you?" he asked, running over to me like a puppy without a home. I looked at him blandly.

"Yes. What do you want? Were you an enemy of his?" I cracked my knuckles, the look on my face not changing, "Because I'll be happy to beat the shit out of you." He got a scared look on his face.

"No, no, no! I'm a friend of his!" he squeaked frantically. I paused, finally recognizing the two.

"You two are…Kengo and Aya?" I asked, eyes widening slightly. They looked at me oddly.

"You know us?" asked Aya. I turned my eyes away.

"Akira…used to talk about you two a lot," I shifted my eyes to the side at the sadness reflecting in their eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you two down. I've…wanted to meet you two for a while now. Whenever he talked about you, he tried hiding his affection with anger and indifference, but he truly considered you his friends. Well, he would mention other people once in a while, but mostly you guys." They smiled sad smiles at the comment. Kengo piped up.

"He wouldn't talk about anyone he knew or was related to. We didn't even know he had a sister, so it's kind of a surprise to see you." I nodded, considering why he wouldn't tell them about me. Then I remembered something.

"Um, can one of you guys help me find the bar STILL? You guys hang out there, so…" Aya smiled.

"Sure! We can take you. After school sound good to you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, that works." The bell for next period suddenly rang, and we went back to class.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Mizuki! Over here!" called Kengo obnoxiously, flailing his arms wildly at me, and earning a hard blow to the head by Aya via kendo sword. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Are you two dating or something?" I asked.

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time. I raised my eyebrow again, and they turned their heads away, blushing madly.

"But anyway, are we gonna go now? I have someone I'm meeting there."

"You do? You never told us that." said Aya, a curious look reflecting the look in Kengo's. I shrugged.

"You never asked." A sweat drop formed on both of their heads, blue lines showing under one of Aya's eyes.

"Right. Well, come on. We're going now." she said after calming down. Kengo nodded enthusiastically, and then ran off in a certain direction. Aya started yelling after him, following at an inhuman speed. I quickly ran after the two of them, trying not to lose sight.

I followed them for about ten minutes, somehow keeping them in sight, until they ran into the bar STILL, the one I was looking for. I paused for a moment, thinking of the consequences of just waltzing on in without a thought. I put my hands up in a defensive position, and the moment I walked in, the person I was meeting ran up and hugged my legs, fake tears streaming down his face.

"Mizu, I've missed you so much! My love for you hasn't wavered since the last time we saw each other!" A sweat drop formed on the back of my head.

"Kou-nii. Still making passes at any woman you see, huh?" He grinned, getting up immediately.

"Yep! But, really Mizu-chan, why did you never call?" he asked, pouting. I raised an eyebrow.

"You never gave me your number."

"Ack!" he slithered to the floor, covered in blue lines. The master of the bar tilted his head to me, a soft smile on his face.

"Hmm, these footsteps are different, yet similar. You must be Akira's sister, am I correct?" I looked at him in shock.

"Y-yes, I am. How did you know?" He smiled again.

"Your footsteps sound like his, yet not his. More feminine, but with the same aura I always got from him." I looked at him in awe.

"Wow, you're good." I stated. Suddenly, I felt a shiver in the air.

"Hello, Master. I came to visit aga-…." I turned around, and stared into the most gorgeous ice-blue eyes I ever saw.

"Hello, I'm Nikaido Mizuki. It's nice to meet you." I smiled slightly. His eyes widened.

"What…?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you know my brother?" His eyes widened even more.

"Akira-kun…had a sister?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. I smiled sadly.

"Yes. No one else seemed to know about me, either. Who are you?" I asked. He seemed to realize something.

"Oh! I apologize for being rude. I'm Shirogane." It was my turn to widen my eyes.

"You're Shirogane? You're THE Shirogane? You're the Shirogane that my brother always told me about?" He smiled a little.

"He told you about me?" I nodded and smiled.

"I always wanted to meet you! You're the first person that ever got him to trust anyone besides me." He blinked.

"Eh? He…trusted me?" His whole face lit up, and I smiled again.

"Yeah. He may not act like it, hell; he'll flat out deny it, but he trusts people automatically as he gets to know them." He paused for a moment, thinking. Then, he smiled, and it made his face even sexier. I blushed slightly and shifted my eyes away.

"Thank you…for telling me," he said, but then his eyes widened, "Wait, you can see me?" I blinked.

"I shouldn't be able to?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm the basic equivalent of a ghost."

"WHAT!?!?"

-

-

-

-

_______________________________________________________________________

Mizu: Okay ppl, FYI, I fully support ShiroxAki; this is just a story with my oc I wanted to try. Don't kill me! I'll put in little flashbacks of them to appease you, if you like? –Hides in a corner-

Shirogane: Akira-kun is dead! You killed him! I'll never love again! –Dramatic pose-

Akira: You know, I'm right here, Shirogane.

Shirogane: -Glomps- I never want to lose you again!

Akira: -Blush- I was never dead!

Mizu: Ah, Yaoi. You love to live with it, and you can't live without it.


	2. She's a shin!

Darkness That Loves

Ch. 2by: Alex Mongiat

"WHAT!?!?" I exclaimed. Shirogane flinched slightly, a sheepish smile on his face. I looked at his chest. I reached my index finger out slowly and poked him, looking in confusion when my finger didn't go through him.

"If you're a ghost, then how can I touch you?" I asked. He blinked.

"Well, because I'm the basic equivalent of a ghost, but technically, I'm not. I'm a shadow, or a shin. Here, I'll explain it to you." So, he explained about the shadow world, filled with other shin and kokuchi, and a few details he didn't indulge in I wondered about, but I didn't butt in. He also explained why he was tangible to only people who could see him. After he finished, I nodded.

"So, my brother was involved in all of this, even became a shin himself? That sounds like a lot of hard work. So, he signed a contract with you so he wouldn't disappear, he became a king of the Rei, and died trying to defeat this Homurabi guy. Wow, and I thought he was lazy…I guess I was wrong. He really changed when I wasn't there." I smiled, and a bitter twist showed on the edges. Kengo piped up.

"Well, he had to grow up, didn't he?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just like I had to. I mean, I used to be a Yankee (sp?). I taught him to fight." Kengo looked a little scared again. I grinned at him, and he shrank behind Kou-nii.

"You're kinda scary." He stated, and I laughed.

"You think I'm scary now? If I'm angry, well, let's just say Aya's wrath would feel like falling in a bed of pillows." He shrank back even more, and Kou-nii and I shared a wink.

Master and Shirogane seemed to be speaking about something important when I looked at them. When Master said something, though, Shirogane's aura seemed to change, and his whispers became clipped and formal. Master stayed calm, though, whispering softly and reassuringly. They both turned to looked at me.

"Mizuki-san, I'd like you to consider becoming a shin. If Akira was one, I'm sure you can be, considering you can see Shirogane." I looked in surprise.

"You want me…to take Akira's place? I may be able to fight and see shin, but I can never replace my brother." The look on my face mirrored Shirogane's, which explained why he was angry. Master looked exasperated.

"I never said you had to. I'm just asking you to help Shirogane. He can't beat Homurabi by himself. You seem to be the only one that can help him." Master looked pleading. I looked over at Shirogane.

"I don't have problem with it, but do you, Shirogane? I won't if you don't want me to." He looked at me, visibly struggling for an answer.

"I….well….I…._sigh._…I want you to help me, please." he finally said after minutes of inner fighting. I nodded.

"Okay, then I'll do it. So, how exactly do you sign this contract?" Shirogane's eyes widened suddenly. I looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong? Do I have to strip to do this or something?" I asked half jokingly. He shook his head and, much to my surprise, blushed a light shade of pink and shifted his eyes away.

"N-no, I just…realized that I have to do this…exactly like last time…in order for this to work properly." he stuttered out. I looked at him in shock.

"What, did you do the nasty with him or something???" I exclaimed, and he shook his head vigorously, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"No, no! I…in order for the contract to seal…I…have to…well, kiss you." he whispered the last part, but I still heard it.

"Are you serious??? I don't even know you!"

"I know."

"You really have to kiss me???"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on!"

"I know."

"Ugh….let's just hurry and get it over with, okay?"

"Yes." His walking cane suddenly hit the floor, and it cracked, giving way slightly to the cane. Black water surrounded me, pulling me off the ground.

"Open…seed sleeping inside…I am the shadow of all things in this universe. I am the tuner of heaven and Earth…black flame blowing from that place. Engrave the seal of darkness…here."

Both of our eyes widened as we felt a sudden, undeniable desire, and his lips suddenly crushed mine as my hair darkened to brown, and my dark grey eyes turned to emerald green. My clothes became similar to a kimono, rich with greens and golds, and green ribbons tied my hair into pigtails. My hair itself actually grew from right above the shoulders to two inches below the shoulders. I shut my eyes tightly as a bright light and a flourish of wind flew up from the ground and blinded me. I suddenly felt my body being fed pure power, unlike anything I ever felt before, and for a moment, I was looking at myself, and my new green eyes flashed red for a moment, my hair also flashing from brown to black in that same moment, and then I was standing by myself, holding a sword with a blood red flame as the blade, and Shirogane had stepped away. Everyone seemed to be assessing me, and Kou-nii was the first to say anything.

"Ah, Mizuki, you look even better than before! How our love will grow now!" he exclaimed as he fell to his knees and hugged me, nuzzling my stomach. I grimaced and peeled him off.

"I haven't been myself in a while…but, as of now….I'm going to kick your ass!!!" Kou-nii became white as a sheet and ran out of the door, seemingly all the way home, and my face became neutral once again. "Well, that took care of him." Shirogane blinked, and then cracked a small smile.

"You are quite smart, Mizuki-san." He stated, and I waved my index finger at him negatively.

"Please don't use honorifics. It makes me feel way too weird." He just shrugged. Suddenly, a dark aura filled the room, and a familiar, rough and evil voice droned out.

"Ah, Shirogane, it looks like you have a new toy. Mind if I play with it?"

______________________________________________________________________

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mizuki: Hey guys, just lettin' ya know, that name you saw on the last chapter isn't mine, that person just drafted this idea for me, and I forgot to erase the name when I took over the story. This story idea was mine, she was just going to write it for me, but I found out she was going to steal it, so there.

Shirogane: Well, this chapter was really weird! You made me kiss a girl! And she was also not Akira-kun!

Akira: Who said I would let you kiss me!

Shirogane: *grins perversely.* You wanted much more than that last night.

Mizuki: O.o

Akira: O/////O! No I didn't!

Mizuki: I'm going to investigate this, you guys stay tuned for the next chapter, k?

Guess who walked in that door? It's easy, but I still won't say for retarded reasons. Well. Let's just say things get ugly when Mizuki comes face to face with Shirogane's ultimate skeleton in his closet. Stay tuned for chapter three: Rise of Darkness!


End file.
